Undercover
by Queen Flirt
Summary: *~Chapter 3 up~* Arnold gets kidnapped and now, it's up to Helga to rescue him. R+R.
1. Coming Back

Title: Mestery at hillwood  
(discliamer I don't own arnold somebody else does but it ain't me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1: Comeing back  
  
Place: New York city  
Time: 5:23 am  
  
Helga is secert agent working for the best agencey. She one of the top five best agent. She's boarding the plane back to her home town hillwood. She's going to sovle the mystery of Arnold's disappearence. Her sidekick has already started to investigate. Ofcourse her best friend Pheobe is her sidekick. She gets a call at 6:35 from her sidekick. "Helga, have some bad news Arnold has disappeared and left no trace. I think we might have to quit the case." As Halga heard those words she expoled. "NO NEVER Motherfuckers never we will find him and that bitch ass kidnapper!" Everyone was shooked and they all were quite for a second and then started mumbling to each other about helga's explosion. She stood up and appologized.   
  
After she had sat down she got an unknown call from the kidnapper. "If you want Arnold alive you or our agency will have to give me one million dallors before 5 o'clock pm saturday. If you fail to meet my demands Arnold will be found dead the same place his gandma died." The kidnapper hung up before helga could say anything. She imdeately called Pheobe and told her everything, after Pheobe heard the story she told helga that with that phone call thet could track the kidnapper.   
"But Pheobe she bolcked the number.  
  
"It's a woman?"   
  
"Did I just say that"   
  
"Yes ok we can us that evidence to help us. Oh and I think we have some clues on the disapperance, the day that Arnold disappered Lila was here and he told her that they couldn't see each other anymore because he was going to ask you to marry him and Lila threaten him that if he does ask you to marry him that he will not live long enough to have one baby."  
  
"So right now are lead lady is Lila"   
  
"Yes"  
  
After Helga heard that she was even more detrimed than ever. And she made a promise to her that as soon as she got to hillwood she was going to take Lila down. 'I never like that little BITCH ever since I first meet her' Helga mumbled to herself. 'Swear to my fucking god when I get back she the first bitch I'm going to visit'   
  
that the end if you like it review it and I'll post up the second chapter 


	2. Visiting the Suspect

title:Visiting the suspect  
  
A/N: This chapter contains less cursing than the first. If u like reveiw it please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Visiting the suspect  
  
Helga just arraved at Arnold boarding houe. The window had bullet hole, the paint was chiped and the nighborhood seemed to be falling apart sence Helga left. She walked up the steps to the old brocken down boarding house. 'I wonder what happened why is this place so diferent. It's like a war zone or aleast a gang zone.' helga thought to herself. As she knocked on the door see got this cold chill run down her back and she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her every move. She ignored the feeling and called up to the open window "Hello, is anyone here. May I come in, it's me Helga!" Then the old broken down door opened and there stoop Granpa. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting like this I was in my office and pheobe just left to the story to buy some milk for us." As Helga walked in she turned around to a shout that called out her name. It was Lila and she came running to Helga. "Helga I'm so glad you're here, I'm so worried about Arnold It terified me when he disappeared just like." "I'm sure you were, all of us were even though you theatened him. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Lila" said Helga clammly but with a suspiuos tone. 'I know she's up to something I don't buy that little inocennt act' Helga thought.   
  
They went to the room Arnold was last seen. His room seemed more hightec then when Helga last saw it, but that was 7 years ago. Now that she's 24 and a successful woman. Now more than anything she wants to get her love back. she scanned the room to see if she saw anything odd. when she saw his bed see saw something sticking out from onder the bed. she walked over to the bed it was a note from Arnold. It said:  
  
'Dear Helga,   
  
I know I'm a little late to tell you that I love you. Ever sence 4th grade I loved. Now that you came back I had planned to ask you to marry me. I'm writing this letter because I knocked the kidnapper unconius back only for a few second I don't know yet who it is but you'll find a lot of letters like this on the street if the wind doesn't bolw them away. Please don't let them hurt me.  
  
I Love you   
ARNOLD'  
  
When she finished Lila was comeing towereds her she hind the letter in her purse. Then Pheobe came into the room. "I'm glad your here Helga we got some bissness to take care of." Then as Helga appoarched Pheobe "Yes you can tell me while we go down the steert to the flower shop to ask a few questions." "What!!?? No there was no one in the flower shop when this happened!!" shouted Pheobe "LETS GO!" said Helga grineing her teeth. As they walked out Helga heard Lila say something but she wasn't sure what she had said.   
  
They walked out the front door and Helga showed Pheobe the letter. "Oh my GOD!! He did like you , this is wonderful. Now when we find him you can get married!!" Shouted Phoebe. "Pheobe clam down that's if we find him." They walked down the street and went to the flower shop. "Hello is any one here" said Helga knockng softly on the boarder of the open door. "Oh I sorry I didn't here you come" She stop as she noticed who was standing in her store. "OH MY GOD!! IT"S YOU IT'S HELGA!!" shouted Ms. . Every one from around the block heard her and ran over.   
  
'Why does every one want to see me' she thought to her self. Then see saw Gerald walking towards her. She ran out of the crowd and went to him.   
"Gerald what do you know about Arnold's disapperance?"   
"Nothing. All I know is that, that same night Lila theathened him."   
"Really do you know anything else?"   
"No, That's all I know" Gerald turned away and walked to Lila's house   
  
Helga got suspiuos and followed him. He was going to Lila's house and noticed he knocked twice and the door opened by itself. Helga peeked Through the window and could not beleif what she saw. 


	3. Not Who I Suspected

Chapter 3: It's not who u think Author: Queen Flirt A/N: This is when she sees what's really happening. If Lila and Gerald are plotting Arnold's down fall or not. What do you think? Well read and find out. #**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**# **  
  
"Lila it's going to be ok," said Gerald rubbing his hand on her head softly."Helga will find him, I'm sure of it. She's always gotten her way."  
  
"I know ... but what if ... she doesn't. I know ... Arnold doesn't ... love me ... but if ... he's happy ... with her ... then I'm ... happy too." Said Lila between sobs. As she lifted her head and walked towards the window. "HELGA!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh ... um ... Hi Lila. Um. Just wanted to check if you were ok, he ... he" said Helga stunned. Then Helga jumped off the trashcan she was standing on, looked back at Lila, and asked, "So how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm ok, but I really want you to find Arnold so everything will be alright again." She said back to Helga. She turns to Gerald and looks him in the eyes and tells him to go outside and invite her in. As Gerald turns away he hears Lila say "My little trained bitch" under her breath.  
  
"LILA WHY DON'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT!!!!! YOU WANT EVERYONE TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU WHEN THERE IS NO REASON!!! WELL I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!!!!" Gerald screamed at the top of his lungs, catching the attention of Helga who ran through the door like if there was a fire behind her.  
  
"Is everything ok. I heard Gerald screaming at Lila about something she said. What happened? It seems as if the disappearance made you want more attention than you already had. And you of the little attention you got, even though Arnold if your best friend in the world." Helga looked at them both. She was more faced on the person that was sitting down in the dark dusty corner. Who yet hasn't said a word since Helga walked in and even before? Helga looked suspicion at it and took a few steps towards it. He strode up and took a step back, like to hide his Indent.  
  
"Who are you?" Helga asked the person. She got no response. She got fostered and took out her gun. Pointed it at him and shouted "TELL ME OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Still no response. She took aim and shot. She knew she missed put then she felt as if he disappeared.  
  
"Helga are you ok" asked Lila "There's no one there, it's just an empty old chair in an old corner. Maybe you should lie down. Get some rest." She led Helga to her room and showed her to a bed. "Lay down here and don't get oat until you get so sleep." Lila turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Helga took a look around she saw him again in the left corner by the door. She stood up and walked toward him. "Why don't you want me to see you?" she asked the shadow. "Why don't you responded me when I ask you something?" She stopped in her tracks and stepped back. She tried to move but it was like if she was paralyzed. He walked one step towards her.  
  
"If you don't stop talking you'll never find out what happened to Arnold." The voice said to her in a chilling and dreadful way (like when you get chough doing something your not suppose to and your parents don't over react) "You most promise not to tell anyone about me or then you'll never find out. Only I know where he is, but they move to fast and their hard to coach. You most always go where I say when I say." "I know them because I was a victim to but I wasn't that fortunate." He stepped into the light and She tried to scream but no sound or voice came out. He had four bullet wounds in the chest and five in the stomach. 


End file.
